Alternative Pairing SpikeDraco
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Just a really cute one shot about if Draco had been the one chosen for Spike... no lemon although there is mention of them being together.


_After all this time_

_Of praying for salvation_

_I finally found you_

_After all those days_

_Of lonely hesitation_

_You came true_

_Now that you're here_

_I pray for forever_

_To never lose you_

_Now that you're here_

_I'll give you each endeavour_

_Always true_

**Bleeding Love**

It had been so easy to forget while he was there, so easy to forget everything that he had been and just live as he was now. It hadn't been his idea to come back to his own world of magic, but every now and then he would find himself thanking The Powers for their gift and their choices. Moving his hand slightly Spike brushed a lock of blond hair away from his lovers face. Smiling he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

It had caused an uproar like he knew it would when he found his mate, his own very distant relative. It wasn't their relations which cause the light side to become furious with him, but rather what he represented. The blond in his bed was the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man. Spike didn't have any desire to isolate himself from Albus and the Weasley's; it took them months to accept the blond.

Closing his eyes, Spike could still bring to mind the looks that he got when he approached his Draco at Hogwarts. Everyone, students and professors could only stare as his demon took over and he had grabbed the blond and brought their bodies tightly against each other. When the shock had worn off everyone seemed to have started yelling at once, all except the boy that he had been holding who had remained silent. Latter after their bonding, when Spike had been able to bring himself back to himself Draco has admitted to having dream of them together since about the time that Spike had been brought back.

They had fought for months to get Draco away from the Dark Lord, and his father. It was with much luck and gold that Spike had managed to buy the ministry into giving him custody of his mate, with the accusation that Lucius Malfoy was no more fit a father then Voldemort was a minister. Sure Lucius had put up more than a fight, but once he found out that Draco, his only son was the fated mate of a vampire he stopped his case.

Remembering the look Draco had when he found a letter from his father saying that he was no long welcome home caused Spike to held his body tighter. The boy had used all of his will power not to cry in front of those who had been there when he received the letter. It was when they were alone he let his tears flow while Spike held him through it all.

They had made love that night, and Spike had been careful to make sure that his mate was fully aware of how much he meant to the vampire. Their movements had been slow, reassuring and for the first time Spike actually felt like he had made love to someone instead of just having sex. The following morning had been awkward, with Spike not knowing how he was feeling and Draco not knowing how to cope without his family.

Only a few weeks after that night the Death Eaters had attacked the ministry. Spike had made Draco stay at Hogwarts while he had rushed in with the rest of The Order to help as much as possible, but there had been losses. The attack had been a blessing for their relationship though, when he had returned Draco had been waiting in bed for him, wanting to be claimed once again.

For weeks they would continue to have sex, with neither of them acknowledging what was happening around them in the "outside world". Draco went to classes, and Spike would teach but during the weekend it was just the two of them; just each other and they both prayed for that time. When The Order called, Spike would answer and used everything that he could to help take down the Dark Lord. During the times that they had together they didn't mention a lot of things; they didn't talk about the war, Draco's parents, their pasts or even their future.

It was in May, near the end of the school year when he got a visit from Buffy. The slayer had managed to hunt him down and professed her love for him in front of the student body, as if not seeing the children. Spike was still thankful that Albus and the other professors had ushered out the students during that time as Buffy started yelling at him and revealed what they use to be to each other. It had taken a great deal of patience that night for Spike to both get rid of Buffy along with the questions from The Order.

When he had finally gotten rid of everyone, Spike made his way down to his chambers and found Draco there. The boy had waited for him in bed, and once again they had made love, but this time it was something more... something real. Once they both had time to come back from their activities Draco had laid his head on Spike's chest and spoke very quietly.

"I want to know… I want to know everything, tell me everything"

Spike told him every last thing, from his time growing up as the Malfoy heir to how he had killed himself for the woman he loved. He spoke about his obsession with his sire, how he could never be enough to Angelus, how Dru never cared for him. He spoke about how he tried to kill Buffy, and how he failed; of when he found out that he was in love and how he tried to make it work. During his tale Draco didn't say a word, he didn't ask any questions, didn't make a sound.

After a while of silence from his mate he thought that Draco had fallen asleep until he started to cry. It was warm, the water against is chest while Draco cried, but he didn't stop telling his story. Spike didn't leave anything out, not one emotion or thought was left out from his tale and Draco laid there and listened to it all. When he was done and the story finally ended Draco pushed himself up and kissed Spike softly, far softer then Spike had ever kissed before.

"Will you love me like her?"

Reaching up, Spike had placed a hand on Draco's cheek and smiled at the blond before he shook his head.

"No love, nothing like her… my love for her was a poison, one that killed me. You Draco I love pure, I had a soul when I loved her… but this love is far purer, far deeper than anything she could have ever brought out of me."

Draco had looked shocked at his admission before he kissed Spike once again. They had made love that night, Spike didn't mind that as he climaxed and called out to Draco about his love that the boy didn't mention his own feelings because this time he could wait… Draco wasn't her.

Watching as Draco started to shift in the bed, Spike leaned down once against and kissed his lips lightly. Draco moaned and turned into the kiss before he opened his eyes and smiled at Spike. Yawning Draco snuggled against the older man as Spike settled down to go back to sleep, just before he did he heard Draco's soft voice.

"I love you too, you know"

Smiling, Spike held Draco a bit tighter before he answered the boy.

"And I you, love"

As Spike allowed himself to fall asleep he felt for the first time a peace he didn't know existed. Happiness consumed him while he held on to his lover, pure joy and although he was sure that hard times were to come he didn't mind as for once he was loved back.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer… damnit…**

**A/N:**** howdy ^^ Just to let you all know I am working on chapter 9 of The Powers That Be and I'm almost done. Originally I was going to work in a song chapter of Grenade by Bruno Mars about how Buffy and Spike's relationship was but my fingers started typing on their own and this is what I got… a really sweet and sappy story for one of the pairing that didn't make it. **

**I know that this isn't nearly as… detailed as my other one shots are for the alternative pairings but I felt that putting in a sex scene would bring away from the feeling that I wanted. I must say that I am very happy with this and I hope that you are too ^^ **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


End file.
